


Mirror Sex

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Mirror Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



Looking, but not. Daisy glanced up at the mirror. Behind her, the Rider, slowly peeled down the zipper of her dress until it was loose on her shoulders. His fingers were skeletal, bones. His face, a mask, a skull, flaming low and deep read near the bone, blue around the eyes and nose, yellow as it raised over his head.

She knew if she looked down, she would see only Robbie’s hands, golden brown, nicked with small cuts, fingernails blunt and sometimes with a crescent of grease under them that it seemed no amount of scrubbing could erase. Her lover, Robbie Reyes, was a man.

But he was a man possessed by a demon of vengeance. A spirit of justice. A devil working for God when God couldn’t get Her hands dirty.

And the Ghost Rider was also her lover.

In the mirror, they could see each other and not harm each other. Robbie’s human body kept control so Daisy wasn’t burned, wasn’t touched by the penitent stare. Although she could feel the edges of it in the mirror, like the faintest, most delicious form of shame.

 _Guilty Pleasure_ , the Rider said in her ear, one finger tracing down her cheek. _You know you shouldn’t want it, that it’s obscene. And yet, you do._

“I want you,” she told the Rider, meeting that fae gaze in the mirror, even though she knew it was Robbie’s lips on her throat, she only saw the skull, biting at her tender flesh, and she let her head loll to one side. “Both of you. All of you.”

She shrugged out of the dress, letting the rich material fall to the floor in a whisper. She was bare beneath it except for a tiny pair of white, lacy underwear and the stockings that clung to her thighs.

Bony, warm palms engulfed her breasts from behind, fingers making cages over them, pinching the nipples taut. “No underthings?” Robbie murmured and it was Robbie for a moment.

“The cut of the dress didn’t allow it,” Daisy said. Her wedding dress, white and pure and innocent, given over to a man, and a demon.

“I wouldn’t have been able to think during the ceremony,” Robbie said, “knowing you were a breath away from being naked. Good thing you didn’t tell me, girlfriend.”

“Wife,” Daisy corrected. “And I don’t know if you know this, but I’m always naked under my clothes.”

One hand went down her hip, the skeletal fingers toying with the lace at the side of her underwear. With a single jerk, the Rider tore the fabric, pushed the tattered silk down her thigh. _And now you are naked in truth._

Daisy shifted a little, her thighs quivering. She spread her feet, allowing access to the center of herself. “Are you gonna just look at it? Or are we going to consummate?” 

_Maybe we’ll just look. Look, and tell you what we want until you are weak with it, until you come, untouched, just looking._


End file.
